Lost without You
by mysterygal007
Summary: Based on Claires journey from california to La Push...what's awaiting theree for her?...or rather whom?..will this person help Claire understand how much she is loved even though she doesnt know them?.. CLAIRE/QUIL Jr ..please review
1. Chapter 1 claire's diary

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight or the characters...

Insert from Claire Young's diary

_**why is it that the only person i loved and cared most about had to be taken away from me!..why?!**_

_**She was buried on the 15th September at the Church on a gloomy grey day...typical for a california weather i guess..... *sigh***_

_**My so-called dad had to come to the funeral after all he had to make the arrangements as even though i would have preffered to do everything myself an 18 year old can't do much on her own..well i cant....i feel like i'm trapped in that one moment where me and mum where so happy ..just me and her..family....i guess this had to happen one day ..why not now eh?....**_

_**Mum had alot of friends and they were all here at the funeral today..and teher were some people that i didnt recognise at all..they were aunt Emily and Uncle Sam ( yeh right! ive knever even known till today that they even existed)..but if it weren't for daad introsucing us i wouldn't have belived them...**_

_**One thing i did notice very scarcely about this Aunt Emily of mine is the long deep scar she has across one side of her face...most people would have been freaked out by it i guess..,and the way Uncle Sam stood by her i very much doubt anyone would have dared glance at her for too long.... *sigh*..**_

_**Well daddy dearest left straight after the guests did..leaving me to myself as he always did..But am very glad this time he did..i dont need him..EVER!..i just wish Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam would just leave me alone!..i want to be left alone in my own misery!..Is that too much to ask for?? *sigh***_

_**for once in my life i just want to crawl up and wither away....like everything else in my life has.......**_

**_This is my first fanfiction..EVer! pease do review:)_**


	2. Chapter 2 welcome home

**2 Days later.......**

'Welcome home Claire-Bear!' I looked up at a very tall,muscular built guy. 'Im Jake'.and then he gave me a big hug..he was soo warm....

'Um ..thanks Jake' still confused as to why he called me Claire-Bear..i don't remember anyone calling me that before.

Jake and Uncle Sam sat in the front of Jake's truck talking to eachother, whilst me and Aunt Emily at the back...looking out the window all i could see was green..green and more green..but strangely enough everything looked farmiliar like de-ja-vu..i caught myself smiling ..which i hadn't done for a while....

Every so often i caught Uncle Sam and Jake staring at me..god i hope im not with some psychos..but knowing my luck I wouldnt be surprised though... *sigh*

My thoughts were interrupted when Jake started talking again 'Hmmm...so Claire-Bear, you looking forward to meeting the pa..ehm family? '

'I guess so..why are you keep calling me Claire-Bear, my name is just Claire'. I hope i didn't sound mean saying that to him considering he hardly knows me..

He just chucked 'Fine JUST CLAIRE, trust me you will love it here'. looking away before giving me a cheeky grin.

* * *

Thankfully when we are arrived there was no-one here AKA the family jake was mentioning to me about..to be honest i am glad that they are not here at the moment ..i need time to myself to think and plan what i want to do with myself.

I looked around their small but gorgeous home..kitchen..living room..it was like every room had its own atmosphere, must be Aunt Emily work..men aren't that good.. hahhaha

I realised Uncle Sam and Jake were still in the truck outside talking, i walked into the kitchen where Aunt Emily had started to cook ' Claire your room is the first one on the right and if you need anything at all you just ask okay'

'okay thanks Aunt Emily..for everything'. i wish she wasn't so nice to me, I dont want to be a burden on them..and i hope to change that soon as humanly possible.

Picking up my rucksack i walked upstairs and into my room..it was nice ..plain..simple and empty except for bed and wardrobe..just like me really,,i collapsed onto the bed trying to drift away in my sleep and not see the tears still swimming in my eyes...as well as avoid the wolf's howling in the woods............

* * *

**Sam POV**

I came downstairs after checking on Racheal and Ian our kids..as well as Claire who had fallen asleep. i can't belive that's the same little Claire-Bear..she used to be such a loud spontaneous and lively little girl..but I am not surprised to see such a sad and lonely Claire now..She didnt have anyone to help her through the hard times she faced with her mum..if only her mum had let me and Emily help her..if only....

**Emily POV**

Claire...i couldn't believe it when i saw her for the first time in years at my very own sisters funeral..she is soo grown up..mature and sad...i know she is going to need alot of time and space to adjust to the changes and i plan on helping her through it ..or rather let a certain individual do it for me...

I wish i had been there for Gillian my sister and Claire when they most needed me..but i had to accept Gillian's wishes too..and now i'm going to follow and respect her last wishes too...but something is really worrying me..very much so that....

The door burst open interrupting my thoughts 'It's just us!'.

'Quil'..........


	3. Note By Mysterygal007

**Hey readers!**

**Please let me know if i should continue the fanfic or not?..**

**and aslo let me know if u have some ideas that i could include in the story :)**

**Thankyou**

**x Mysterygal007 x**


End file.
